The present invention relates to a series of novel thiazolidine derivatives containing, on a side chain attached to the 5-position, a chroman ring system. The invention also provides processes for preparing these compounds and compositions and methods for using them, especially for reducing blood lipid and blood sugar levels.
Certain thiazolidine derivatives having the ability to lower blood lipid and blood sugar levels are disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 8203 and in Chem. Pharm. Bull., 30, 3580 (1982). Certain of the thiazolidine derivatives disclosed in these documents have the ability to lower blood lipid and blood sugar levels, although these compounds are rather toxic.
In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 644,996, filed Aug. 28, 1984, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there are also disclosed some related thiazolidine derivatives having a similar class of activities; some of these prior compounds may also be used as starting materials to prepare the compounds of the invention
We have now discovered a series of thiazolidine derivatives which have the ability to improve the metabolism of blood lipids, that is to say they reduce the level of blood lipid peroxides, blood triglycerides, blood cholesterol and blood sugar, whilst having a very low toxicity. The compounds of the invention also have the ability to inhibit the activity of aldose reductase.